


Eight Eyes

by AlexNow



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNow/pseuds/AlexNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">There’s a lot of things Frank dislikes about the world he lives in, but there’s one thing he can’t stand.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid one-shot. I don't plan to continue this, so you are free to. I am out of inspiration.  
> -Alex

~.~.~  
This was not how Gerard imagined spending his Friday night in November vacation. He fantasized a couple days ago that he’d arrive and lie on his basement’s ratty old couch watching gore-filled movies with Ray sitting next to him making fun of the bad acting and fake blood. Maybe even some spoonfuls of peanut butter included. But considering the last time Gerard did that with Bob they ended up puking on everything near them, Gerard doubts his mother will let him do it again.  
You’d think that by now, Gerard being an adult and all, he’d been past the whole ‘with mom’s permission’ thing, but no. The food cabinet has a lock on it now. Motherfucking Mikey refused to give him the extra key Donna gave her younger responsible son. The asshole.

  
Instead here is Gerard Way. Home for Thanksgiving from the University only to be forced to help a friend of his brother’s.  
Why is Gerard doing Mikey a favor for once? Simple.  
Mikey agreed Alicia to dinner and promised he’d give Gerard the extra key to the cabinet if he helped his little brother’s best friend move into his apartment.  
Frank Iero, Gerard was informed, is the name of the nineteen year old boy who ruined Gerard’s vacation.

 

 

 

Ray, since he has absolutely no family to visit in the country, is still at the Way house napping on Gerard’s own bed snoring as if there’s no tomorrow. Gerard seriously hates him at the moment.

  
As Gerard carefully turns the wheel and backs into the apartment’s parking space, he eyes over his shoulder that he doesn’t shove a trash can to the floor or something. You know, considering his oh-so-wonderful luck.

  
He then clicks his seatbelt off and forcefully throws Mikey’s car door open without any noise but an aggravated grunt. The moment he steps out of the air conditioned car and heat hits him with a smack, He shivers and forces his teeth not to chatter. He’s already got enough weird stares today. He doesn’t need a ‘odd boy shivering when there’s a heat wave’ added to the list.  
The car keys twirl around his finger in the air and his leather jacket heats up almost unbearably, but he’s used to it so he ignores the smell of his flesh burning. After finally finding apartment 2106 he sighs, throws his keys in his pocket and makes his way towards it. Just when he’s about to knock, he hears a petrifying scream.

 

 

 

Gerard stops in his steps and freezes completely at the sound of the shriek, stares at the door knob in front of him. According to the old wood glistening the color of gold and the small scrap of paper in his pocket with an address scrawled on it in Mikey’s messy writing, this is the correct doorway to Iero’s apartment.

  
To be greeted with a fucking scream though? Strangely, Gerard’s getting the creeps. He snaps out of his trance, though, so he knocks on the door softly. At the sudden noise a squeak comes from inside.

  
“Uh, am I at the right house? I- um- I’m Mikey’s brother, Gerard.“ He says, and feels kind of weird as he talks to the door. Another yelp is heard and soon after what seems to be sniffles.

  
“You alright in there?” Gerard continues, unsure. No response.

  
“Can I come in?” He asks. Once again he receives silence in reply.

  
Gerard purses his lips and contemplates his options. He could walk away, tell Mikey that Frank didn’t really need the help, and somehow convince Mikey of his lies. Or he could walk into a possible crime scene and end up dead too.

  
Standing alone in the vacant hallway, he decides that being murdered doesn’t seem too bad and after he’s dead Mikey might feel bad for not giving him the key to the creamy goodness that peanut butter is. And so he opens the unlocked door and sees that the apartment seems normal enough (no blood in sight, but maybe the body’s in the bathroom). The white tiles are not red, there’s not body parts scattered around the room, and Gerard feels a twinge of disappointment.

  
It’s obvious that boxes are scattered around all over the place and in one corner, hugging his legs tightly to his chest, is a short dude covered in tattoos that Gerard supposes could only be Frank. Frank looks back at him with tears in his hazel eyes.  
“What happened? Are you alright?” Gerard asks softly, kneeling next to him on the floor and ignoring the fact that he’s trying his best to pretend he cares. He’s never been good at taking the role of the caring dependable character. That’s what Mikey is for, even though the jerk always plays it off as the opposite by amusing himself as apathetic.

  
After a moment Frank points a shaking finger to the floor in front of him. Gerard turns his head to see what Frank’s pointing at on the floor. He blinks as he sees eight eyes look back up at him.

 

 

 

A spider?! Gerard here thinking someone fucking die and he finds out Frank fucking Iero is crying over a spider?! Gerard’s pissed off, and it’s no secret he is. He’s never liked hiding his anger by masking it with another emotion.

  
“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Gerard exclaims and throws his arms in the air is pure irritation, “This is bullshit! You’re joking right? You can’t be seriously scared of that small non-insect! You’re trying to fool me, right?” He’s ranting now about the same thing, and he notices that he doesn’t care. But Frank shouldn’t be crying over a spider. It isn’t possible.

  
Frank’s frightened wet eyes tell him otherwise.


End file.
